


A Wish for Christmas

by Katef



Series: A Wish for Christmas [6]
Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Seasonal, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27526165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katef/pseuds/Katef
Summary: Blair is left an unexpected heirloom.
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Series: A Wish for Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011852
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Drabble Day - due 10 Dec - Hanukkah prompt





	A Wish for Christmas

**Prompt: Hanukkah:**  


That evening, two tired but satisfied men arrived back at 852 Prospect, Blair still hyped over the positive reaction he had received for his suggestion about the recipients of the unit’s annual donation. As Jim expected, Megan, Joel and Rhonda were all enthusiastic at the idea, as were H and Rafe when they heard of it also. And even better was the reaction of Simon Banks to his young observer’s tentatively offered request, the big captain more than happy for his people to do something different this year. 

And perhaps because of his unqualified support, the idea grew such that more and more members of the unit joined in with offers to also donate toys and gifts for the children as well as financial donations to both charities, much to Blair’s great delight and gratitude. If there were any who thought that he was out of line, they kept their misanthropic thoughts to themselves, and Jim was glad to witness his friend’s unaffected happiness at this evidence of genuine charity. 

When they reached #307, they saw that a large package had been left outside the door, along with a note from one of Jim’s neighbours to say that it had arrived that afternoon. 

“You expecting a delivery, Chief?” he asked, picking up the parcel and seeing Blair’s name on it. 

Puzzled, Blair shook his head as he took the package. “No, man. But this looks like Naomi’s writing. Wonder what she’s sending me now? She never mentioned anything the last time we spoke.” 

Jim sniggered at that as he opened the loft door to allow his roomie to precede him. “Yeah, Chief, but that was a couple months ago at least, wasn’t it?” 

Grinning ruefully, Blair nodded as he carried the package over to the kitchen counter, eager to open it and discover the contents. While Jim looked on in mild curiosity, he cut through the tape sealing the carton, to reveal an object wrapped in layers of tissue paper. But instead of ripping off the wrapping with his usual abandon, Blair slowed his movements, his face taking on a troubled expression as he plainly realised what was within. He lifted it out, and gently unwrapped it to reveal a beautiful antique menorah, which he placed reverently on the countertop. 

“That’s beautiful, Chief. But are you OK?” Jim asked gently, genuinely concerned at his friend’s distress, especially when the young man glanced through the note enclosed in the package. 

“Uh, it’s from Mom,” he began, rather redundantly. “Uh, this belonged to Grandpa Sandburg. She says that he died a few weeks ago, and she thought I’d like to have it. Apparently he left it to me…” 

“That’s a kind thought,” Jim remarked. “Something nice to remember him by?” But then he frowned in consternation as Blair turned a tragic face to him. 

“Uh, I never met him,” the young man whispered. “He…uh…pretty much threw Mom out of the house when she got pregnant with me. She’s been estranged from her parents ever since. 

“Or at least, I thought she was…” 

For a moment Jim didn’t know what to say, but then he murmured, “Their loss, Chief. They missed out on a good thing there, never seeing what a good man their grandson turned out to be.” 

Blair offered him a watery smile then. “Thanks, Jim. That’s good of you to say. But, um, do you think I can put it out somewhere? Would you mind?” 

“Sure, Chief. How about on the table over by the window? It’ll look good there.” 

His eyes telegraphing his appreciation, Blair picked up the menorah and did so before sinking down onto the sofa, his eyes fixed on the object. 

Realising that his young friend needed a few minutes to himself, Jim tactfully withdrew to the kitchen to pull out the fixings for a quick stir fry. Blair would talk when he was ready, but for now deserved the opportunity for a little quiet contemplation.  



End file.
